I Always Have
by NCISAdri
Summary: AU. Spoilers for seasons 5-9. Jibbs. Jenny was never sick.
1. The Final Goodbye

**Chapter 1**

At the sound of gunshots Leroy Jethro Gibbs took out his gun. He ran into the dinner where his Director was. Four men were lying on the ground and one woman. They were all lying in pools of blood. Gibbs only cared about the woman

"NO!" Gibbs screamed. He knelt next to Director Jenny Shepard's side. "Jen come on. Stay with me."

"I love you, Jethro. I always have" Jenny said. She cupped his face in her blood covered hands. She gently pressed her lips to his. Then her body fell limp. Her arms fell to her side.

A silent tear slid down Gibbs' face. Gibbs pressed his lips to Jenny's forehead. "I love you, Jen. I always have."


	2. She's Alive?

**Author's Note:** I bet this is the worst NCIS fic you have ever read but I like it. So, what the hell? Enjoy.

Oh, and this chapter might seem somewhat OC.

**Chapter 2**  
A man in a black hooded jacket walked toward Gibbs. He saw the gun. "Federal Agent."

Mike voice ran through his head. The bullet ripped through Gibbs' shoulder.

"Steven," Gibbs said. He lowered his gun

Two men tackled the boy into a booth. He was crying. "I'm sorry," Steven managed to say.

Later that day Gibbs sat working on his boat. "Why didn't I see you, Jen?" Gibbs asked to no one.

A voice in the back of his head was telling him that maybe she did not want to see him. Maybe she was still alive.

The sensible side of him knew that she was dead. He had seen her die. He did leave the diner right after he said he loved her. He pretended to never have been there.

"_I love you, Jen. I always have." _

_Gibbs left the diner. He slammed the door of his car closed. He was soon far away from the diner. He felt a twinge of guilt but no one could know what happened in that diner. _

Gibbs still felt guilty. He picked up his phone and dialed an dead friend's number.

"Hello?" asked a way to familiar voice.

Gibbs said nothing, as his heart momentarily stopped.

"Hello?" the voice asked again.

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Jen?" Gibbs barely choked out.

"Damn," muttered Jen at the other end of the line. "Um, no," Jen muttered in a fake accent.

"I know that's you, Jen."

"Fine," Jen said in her normal voice. "Before you start hating me, and Ziva and Tony and Ducky and Mike, hear me out." She sighed heavily. "After you left Ziva, Tony, and Mike found me. I was barely alive. Mike took me down to Mexico to protect me."

She coughed, and then continued. "Ziva called me when Mike died. He had a will. His daughter-in-law, granddaughter, and surprisingly me were the beneficiaries. Mike left the house to Leyla. She let me stay. Jethro, I am so sorry. And, please don't kill Ziva, DiNozzo, or Ducky. They were helping me."

"Don't-" Jen knew Gibbs was going to start up with the rules bull.

"Say you're sorry it's a sign of weakness. I still remember." She smiled as she said those words.

"Jen, I am coming to get you. I can be there by tomorrow."

"No. I will come to D.C."

"No. I am coming to you." Gibbs started to climb the steps to the first level. "I am not losing you a third time."

"Fine."  
Gibbs snapped his phone shut. He was _not _going to lose Jen a third time. But first he had to have some questions answered.


	3. The Answers and The Reunion

**Author's Note: **Next chapter will be up shortly. And JD Vance didn't go to the diner. So he doesn't know Jenny is alive. Sorry if that's really confusing.

**Chapter 3**

Gibbs looked as if he had fallen asleep while working, to DiNozzo. Tony poked Gibbs in the shoulder, hoping to wake Gibbs without having a gun pointed in his face. Gibbs stirred but did not wake.

Tony peaked at what Gibbs was working on. It was a google search. "He knows how to use google?" Tony whispered.

"Who knows how to use what?" Ziva asked from her desk.

"Gibbs knows how to use google."

"Well of course I do, DiNozzo." Gibbs said with his eyes still closed. "Now I have a question. Why the hell did you two not tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Tony and Ziva said together.

"Let me jog your memory. A diner, a supposedly dead director, a senior field agent, and a mossad agent. And that dead director is not-so dead." Gibbs said with an annoyed tone.

Ziva and Tony exchanged glances. Tony started. "Gibbs, Jen, told us not to tell you. She said it would be for the best. Now Ziva it's your turn."

"No it's not. It's mine." Gibbs said angrily. "You two shut up. I'm going down to get Jen in a few hours." Gibbs picked up his coat and threw it on. "Jen, well she might want an apology when she comes home. Have fun telling Director Vance, she's alive."

Gibbs left the office with a smile.

Gibbs strolled out of the elevator with a woman behind him. The woman wore a scarf around her head and an oversized pair of sunglasses.

They were heading to Abby's lab. Gibbs wanted to share the news with Abby first.

"Abs?" yelled Gibbs. Abby's music (as usual) was playing too loudly. To Gibbs it sounded like someone screaming into a microphone. How could Abby listen to this?

Abby spun around to see Gibbs and the woman. "Heya, Gibbs. Who's this? Another wife?" Abby said. She took the remote and turned the stereo off.  
"No, Abby, I am not Gibbs' fifth wife. I think you might recognize me without my disguise but for now I have to keep it on." the woman said. Abby recognized the voice but she could not put name to the voice.  
The puzzled look on Abby's face said it all. "Gibbs can I take this stupid thing off?" He nodded. "Finally." The woman's long red hair fell around her shoulders as she took off the scarf. Her green eyes stood out when she took off her sunglasses.  
"Oh my gosh! You're alive! Director- sorry, Jenny, where were you? How are you alive? Gibbs she is alive! I can't believe I didn't connect the dots!" Abby pulled the older woman into a hug. When she finally released she saw that Gibbs and Jenny were holding hands.  
"Yeah! Mommy and Daddy are back together!" Abby shouted in joy.  
"Abby, it's not like we're getting married." Jenny joked.

"Not, yet at least." Gibbs also joked.

"Can I come up when you show the team?" Abby asked, almost pleading.

"Abby we can't tell the team in public. The media will go nuts." Jenny explained to Abby.

"I can bring them down here. We can have a party! I'll get Caf-Pow!s for everybody!" Abby said excitedly.

They both nodded. Abby ran over to the phone.  
"Timmy? Could you bring the team down here?... Yes, now...I have a surprise... Okay. Bye, Timmy."  
Abby turned around. She gave Gibbs and Jenny thumbs up. Jenny whispered something in Gibbs ear. He let out a laugh and smiled.


	4. Team Time

**Author's Note: **Sorry might be a bad chapter.

**C****hapter 4 **  
Tony, Ziva and McGee walked out of the elevator. "Abby?" McGee shouted. The music had been turned back on.  
"Yup?" Abby said over the music.  
McGee grabbed the remote and turned the music off. "Abby what do you want?"  
"I have some news. And it might interest you three." Abby walked to the other section of her lab. McGee, Tony and Ziva could hear her talking to someone. She returned with Gibbs next to her. Another woman was behind Gibbs.  
"Hello again." the woman said. Ziva and Tony nearly fainted. They of course knew it was Jenny.  
"You're back already?" Ziva asked.  
"Yes. Jethro wasted no time coming to get me."  
"Okay, what is going on?" McGee asked.  
Jenny once again took off the scarf and glasses. "Now you recognize me?"  
"Director."  
"I am not director anymore. _Vance_ is."  
Gibbs kissed Jenny on the cheek. "Maybe not anymore. It's possible you can get your job back. You're safe now." Gibbs said.  
"Jethro, I cannot go back to that crazy life. Anyway, I can't date you if I am director."  
"Right. You always were married to your job."  
Jenny punched Gibbs in the arm. "Shut up."  
"Uh, guys we're still here." Tony said. He waved his hands to show that.  
"Sorry." Jenny said. Just to mess with them she kissed Gibbs. "Timothy, Abby you do know Tony and Ziva knew I was alive."  
"Okay. Now let's party!" Abby turned on her music.  
"Wait!" Ziva said. Everyone turned to Ziva. There looks all shouted 'WHAT!'. "What about Ducky, and Jimmy and Vance?"  
"Screw, Vance." Jenny snorted. Everyone looked at the former Director. "He's a jerk."  
Abby stepped over to Jenny and whisper something in Jenny's ear.  
"That son of a-" Gibbs cut Jenny of by putting his hand over her mouth. Jenny ripped his hand off her mouth. She wrapped the scarf around her hair and face. She also put the glasses back on. "I will be back down here in 15 minutes. If I am not back you might want to send someone up stop me from killing Vance." She stomped off to the elevator.


	5. More Answers and More Questions

**A.N. **Thank you guys so much for the kind reviews.

**Chapter 5**  
"Miss you can't go in there." Vance's secretary said as Jenny walked into the office.

Jenny took off the scarf and glasses. "Now can I go in?" Jenny asked. The nervous secretary nodded.

Jenny threw the door open to Vance's office. "Hello, Vance." Jenny said icily. Vance froze and looked up.

"Ho- How?" Vance stuttered.

"Shut up and listen. Abby told me that Svetlana said she was working with someone. Someone that wanted me dead. And you fit that bill. I know I have no power what so-ever, but I will make your life a living hell!" Jenny said, then she left.

She turned to the secretary. "You heard nothing."

Jenny returned to the lab shortly after. "Okay, Vance is dealt with. No, I did not kill him."

"Then what did you do?" Abby asked skeptically. Abby and Gibbs were the only people looking at Jenny. Everyone else was either looking at the floor, staring,or imitating a scarecrow at the wall.

"Nothing, I just want to get out of this building before security escorts me out. Should we meet up at my house later?"

Ziva stopped looking at the wall and started to look at her friend. "What did you do?"

Jenny sighed. "I just repeated what Abby told me. Jethro, can you drive me home?"

Gibbs pulled Jenny outside of the lab. "Jen, I need to tell you something." They both knew there would be no privacy. The three younger agents and the forensic scientist were inches away from the door.

Jenny walked over to the elevator. She pressed the up button. She worried about what Gibbs was going to say while she waited.

The ding made her lose her thought. Jenny led Gibbs into the elevator. "What is it, Jethro? Is something wrong?"

Gibbs held a finger up. He reached to the corner of the elevator. He ripped off the bug from the elevator wall. He brought it up to his eye. "Bye, Leon." He said then stamped on it. He flipped the switch that turned the elevator off. "Jen, your house is...uh...gone."

"What? What happened?"

"Svetlana was killed by Franks. To cover up your death me and Franks burnt your house. They thought Svetlana was you. Jen, I'm sorry."

"My house! Where will I stay?"

"You can stay wit-"

"No there is no way I am going to stay with you."

"Come on, Jen. Just like old times."

"I love you, Jethro. I just can't go through with this."  
"Okay." Gibbs flipped the switch again.

Jenny and Ziva were talking about Jenny's living arrangements. Gibbs was down in Autopsy talking to Ducky and Jimmy. Tony, Abby and Tim were working.  
"Jenny, you can stay with me." Ziva said. She was the only one with a two bedroom apartment.  
"Ziva are you sure?" Jenny asked. Ziva most likely did not want her former boss to stay with her.  
"It's fine."

"Ducky, Jen's alive." Gibbs said. He didn't even acknowledge Jimmy.  
"Well of course she is." Ducky said. Gibbs had to stop himself from screaming. "Jethro, I am the ME, Ziva and Anthony needed me to help fake Jennifer's death. Jethro, I am sorry."  
"Wait, Director Shepard is alive?" Jimmy asked. He was the last one to know anything.  
"Well, yeah, Palmer. Why do you care?" Gibbs said to the ME's assistant.  
"Well, I might want her to be in the wedding."  
Gibbs tried to imagine Jenny in the somewhat hideous bridesmaid dress. He laughed at the thought.

Jenny was laying down on the guest bed in Ziva's apartment. She had accepted to be part of the wedding. It was weird for him to want her to be part of his big day.  
Someone knocked on the door of the apartment. "I'll get it," Jenny yelled. She walked up to the door. "Hell-" Someone clamped a hand over Jenny's mouth. She tried her best to scream.

Ziva was alerted. She grabbed her gun and ran to the door. She heard the screeching of tires. She ran down the stairs and out the door. She only got a glance at kidnappers' car.


	6. The Rescue

**A.N. **May not be the best chapter because I had three 9 year-old boys screaming at me while I wrote this. Also a really short chapter.

Jenny spent the next week being starved and abused. She only caught glances of her captor. He wore a mask every time her beat her. She knew it was Leon Vance.

Every day she was fed two pieces of stale bread and a glass of water. Just enough to keep her alive until she was to be killed. It was like she was a murder being interrogated while waiting for the execution.

Day after day she told herself not to give in. Not to let this man have control over her. Not to lose who she was. She knew the team was going to find her.

One day while she was alone a man, a different man came down. The one window in the place she was held shone on the man. He held a gun.

She hoped it was Gibbs. But she also knew it could be the end.

"Jenny you down here?" said the man.

Jenny knew that voice, it was Gibbs. "Over here." she said hoarsely.

Gibbs yelled to the other agents. They follow him down to the cellar. Tony took out a knife and cut the rope from Jenny's wrists and ankles. She was helped up from the chair by Ziva.

As four agents and Jenny climbed the steps they heard the lock click on the door. Jenny was shoved to the back of the pack.

The former director's heart was racing. The four agents drew their guns. Heavy footsteps crept closer and closer to the stairwell.

The man stepped into the stairwell he was armed. He was about to pull the trigger when the agents fired. Jenny heard 7 shots in total. The man fell to the floor.

Gibbs stepped up to the man. He was suprised to see Leon Vance.


	7. A Happy Ending

**Chapter 7**

Jenny Shepard sat with her back to the elevator. She was staring at her computer screen. Reading an email from her agent in Italy, Sam. It read: 'Boss, My plane gets in at 2 pm. I'll be at the office at 3 pm. Alison comes back to the states in a day or so.'

Jenny looked down at her watch. 2:55. She walked over to Ziva's desk. "Ziva, my agent is coming in about five minutes. I want you to meet him. He's very nice. You'll like him." Jenny said with a smile.

The elevator dinged. A man with dark brown hair and tan skin stepped out. "Hey, Sam." Jenny says.

"Jen! Last time I saw you we were at FLETC."

"Sam, this is Ziva, Tony, Tim, and Gibbs."

Sam held his hand out towards Gibbs. "The famous Gibbs. So nice to finally meet you. Jenny has said so many nice things."

Gibbs shot a look at Jenny. Gibbs shook Sam's hand. "Nice to meet you. Agent Shepard hasn't shut up about how amazing her teammates are."

Sam and Tony hit it off. A bromance had begun. While Sam and Tony were talking Jenny pulled Gibb to the elevator. She hit the off switch. "Agent Shepard? Really, Jethro?"

"Jen, I told you we have to keep it professional. At work at least." Gibbs pulled Jenny into a passionate kiss.

Jenny shoved Gibbs off her. "We're at work."

Gibbs smirked. "My house?"

Jenny nodded as she switched the elevator back on.


End file.
